V Day Reveal
by Talliya
Summary: Ren and Kyoko's battle to show themselves as they truly are too each other is almost over.


_**I do not own any rights to Skip Beat! or its characters.**_

Ren entered the room; he couldn't believe what he'd just overheard. His living room was empty now, Kyoko was busy with Yashiro in his kitchen. Ren had been standing in the hallway connecting his front door and living room for the last half hour listening as Kyoko fought with herself about whether or not she was in love with him. It was the most painful thing he' ever done. Kyoko hadn't come to a decision yet, she was too conflicted. Ren felt safe enough now to open the coat closet in the hallway and put his long winter coat away. He slipped back into the now quiet living room where he could here Kyoko banging around in his kitchen, Yashiro was washing his hands so that he could help Kyoko with dinner. Ren honestly didn't think he had enough composure to deal with either person at the moment so he walked quickly and silently to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Ren rubbed his left hand down his face as he walked across the room to the floor length mirror and took a good, long look at himself. His dark hair, made darker by the rain still clinging to it and his brown eyes mocked him. Ren moved over to his dresser and pulled out an old pair of blue jeans and a grey tank top – tossing them on the bed he unbuttoned his light-blue long-sleeved dress shirt an slipped out of his black slacks. He stood before the mirror again, tracing with his eyes the scares only he knew were ever there. All the fighting that had led to Rick's death, not to mention the mental and emotional scars from fighting with his parents over how to run his life had left their marks. Ren grabbed up his jeans and slithered into them then looked back at the mirror, he moved in closer to it looking intently at his hairline.

Ren sighed, "I'm going to have to dye it again. The blonde is starting to show." Ren paused looking at himself anew as an idea formed in his mind. "Or I could just leave it. Let it grow out. I've got the 'Ren Tsuraga' wig from my role as Cain Heel, if I let it go it should be all blonde by Valentine's Day." Ren grinned to himself, pulled his tank on and moved back to his dresser, where he pulled his contact case out of the top drawer.

Ren took his brown eyes out and put them in the rinse - they'd been bothering him all day, "I should probably get new ones of those as well. Heh, I was pretty lucky that Kyoko never saw my real eye color when she played Setsu." Ren turned back to the mirror again and "Ren" no longer stood before him. Koun shook his head, "If they could see me now."

Koun blinked and shook his head again dragging his hands across his face. "I'll try to get my parents out here for Valentine's Day as well. I won't have any work for a couple months after I finish shooting 'New Stars' with Kyoko. I'm not sure, but I don't think she has anything either. I'll have to check with her." Koun grinned again an then put his contacts back in, couldn't go out there with green eyes and ruin the surprise. There was a loud crash as Ren adjusted his wig that sent him flying to the kitchen.

"Kyoko!? Yashiro?!" When Ren entered his kitchen both Kyoko and Yashiro were sprawled out across the floor covered in pots and pans from the overhead cupboard, which was swinging wildly back and forth. "Is everyone okay?" Ren asked as he began to laugh.

"I'm alright. Yashiro you okay?" Kyoko looked thoroughly dejected.

"Yes, I believe I am fine." Yashiro replied, sitting up he gathered the dishes that were around him.

Ren reached out a hand to Kyoko, "Did you forget how to open it again?"

Kyoko grimaced up at him and took the proffered hand, "Yes, actually I did." She claimed haughtily.

Ren couldn't resist, he yanked her up into a hug and laughed out right into her hair. Kyoko stood there frozen for a bit just glaring at his chest before the fear of falling caught up with her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. As her trembling subsided and his laughter ebbed they both heard the sound of cooking food. Yashiro had decided to leave them their moment and simply start dinner. Each party looked away from the other guiltily; Ren moved to close the trap-door cupboard and Kyoko went to the counter to finish chopping vegetables as Yashiro continued to stir the pot boiling on the stove.

Once dinner was over the questions began: the first being from Kyoko. "What are you wearing Ren? I've never seen you wear anything like that, aside from the dark torn look you had as Cain." She was eyeing the worn blues and tank top with interest.

Ren flashed an almost-not-embarrassed grin her way, "Yes, well. I haven't worn these since I moved to Japan. I'm actually surprised they still fit, I've been here a while."

A genuine smile lit his face and Kyoko nearly lost herself in it, but Yashiro saved the day. "But where did you keep them? I've gathered cloths together for you several times and never come across anything like those."

Ren looked him square in the eyes with his most serious expression and said, "It's a secret."

A few weeks later Ren realized that he wasn't going to be able to accomplish everything that he wanted to by Valentine's Day if he didn't get some help. So, being a man of few words who was quite new to the whole Love issue he asked help of the only two people who would actually help him: Yashiro and LME's President Takarada. For the issue of contacting his parents and getting them away from their own work and to Japan he enlisted Lori, "Just leave it to me Ren."

Ren gulped when the president winked at him, but no one else knew they were his parents so really, what could he do? For the planning of how to present the whole truth about himself to Kyoko Ren had to have a lengthy conversation with Yashiro. "Yashiro? I've got the day off tomorrow while they work on scenes my character isn't in, would you be available to talk? There's something important I'd like to tell you. And if you decide to forgive me and not kill me for it there's another matter that's even more important that I need your help with." Ren shifted his feet uncertainly as Yashiro simply gaped at his long espousement.

"Um, well. As I've said before all you have to do is ask. And quite frankly anything that lets me learn something new about you is something I'll do." It was obvious that Yashiro was beginning to get overly excited about the prospect, so in order to escape and avoid the forth coming over-dramatics that were surely coming Ren interrupted him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe you could meet me for lunch?" Yashiro paused at the brusque interruption but then nodded happily.

"Yes that will work. I'm to meet Kyoko for breakfast to go over a project she's got planned for Valentine's Day, but I'm sure I can make lunch. After all, she has work tomorrow."

"Perfect." Ren's gentleman's smile was firmly in place.


End file.
